Soul Sucker
by AliceBerryCrissColfer
Summary: Había caído por una sonrisa cuya presencia parecía ser capaz de terminar guerras y curar el cáncer, pero cuya ausencia parecía ser capaz de aspirar almas y terminar vidas.


Los personajes pertenecen a **RIB** y a la FOX. Lo único que me pertenece es la historia...

Enjoy it! (Or not...)

* * *

**Soul Sucker**

Lo último que buscaba Kurt al entrar a Dalton era una sonrisa.

El chico, cuyo destino había sido estudiar en McKinley hasta que fuera tiempo de irse a la Universidad, había caído profundamente enamorado de Dalton en el momento en el que piso el primer escalón de la entrada.

Y es que, en el momento en el que piso la Dalton Academy sabía que estaba en el lugar en el que se suponía que debía estar. El constante flujo de personas que entraban y salían de los salones como si disfrutaran ir a la escuela en vez de verlo como una carga y la alegría que emanaba de sus cuerpos le dio una nueva misión dentro de su vida: Entrar a Dalton.

Convencer a su padre no fue fácil, sobre todo porque se mostraba reticente a vivir lejos de Kurt. Y el chico de los ojos lo entendía: Desde que Kurt tenía 7 años, habían sido solo él y su padre. Nadie más en este planeta…

Pero su padre se dio cuenta de que Kurt de verdad lo quería, no por la libertad y la idea de vivir solo, si no por las oportunidades que Kurt tendría de volver sus sueños realidad desde ahí.

Así que con un beso en la frente, un abrazo profundo, y una plegaria que Kurt nunca escuchó, Burt Hummel dejó que su hijo volara hacia un nuevo nido, convencido de que la tristeza que había invadido el cuerpo de Kurt por mucho tiempo, desaparecería en el momento en el que ingresara al único lugar en el que se había sentido bienvenido en muchos años.

Los primeros días de Kurt fueron difíciles. Nunca había sido el tipo de persona que hablara mucho con los demás, y todos parecían vivir en un perfecto orden que era difícil de modificar. Y no es que fueran groseros con él, simplemente que Kurt no podía integrarse a la dinámica social de Dalton.

Aún así, Kurt decidió ingresar a los Warblers, el coro de la academia. Tenía demasiado tiempo libre y quería invertirlo en algo que le sería útil en el futuro. ¿Qué podría salir mal?

Kurt llegó después de las audiciones normales, así que en el primer ensayo simplemente le sonrió a todos mientras se retraía y trataba de encajar en el lugar. Dos chicos, Trent y Nick, le sonrieron y comenzaron a decirle a que se dedicaban los Warblers, haciendo que el chico se sintiera más bienvenido. Tal vez su decisión no era tan errada.

-Bien chicos, comenzaremos a ensayar, pues las seccionales están a solo dos semanas de distancia y debemos mantener el honor de la academia.-Dijo Wes, un chico de rasgos asiáticos que parecía ser el director del coro. –Bien… ¿Estamos listos Blaine?

El chico al que se había dirigido asintió con una brillante sonrisa. Kurt supuso por la manera en que hablaron, que el chico del cabello negro y los ojos avellana era el vocalista principal. Wes se encargo de repartir las partituras a los chicos mientras que Blaine platicaba alegremente con otros chicos.

-Bien, esta es una de las canciones que cantaremos. Necesito que revisen cuidadosamente la letra. Blaine, Jeff y Sebastian les mostraran la canción y la coreografía, la cual tenemos que aprendernos. ¿Están listos?

-Jeff aún no llega.-Dijo un chico de cabello castaño y ojos verdes, quien Kurt supuso que era Sebastian.

-¿Alguien sabe donde se metió Sterling?

-¡Lo siento mucho Wes! Bishop no nos dejaba salir…-Dijo un chico que entró corriendo a la sala de ensayos, y que se veía bastante agitado, aunque Kurt no podía verlo porque Sebastian le tapaba la vista

-¿Vienes corriendo desde el Edificio S?-Preguntó Nick, sorprendido…

-Sí, lamento no haber llegado antes…

-Bien, me alegro que hayas llegado. Ahora si chicos… Por favor.

Kurt perdió la noción del tiempo, espacio, o cualquier otra cosa que existiera en el momento en el que Sebastian se movió, permitiendo que el chico Hummel viera finalmente quien era Jeff.

El chico era alto y delgado, mucho más alto que Kurt y juraría que eso le daba esa imagen delgada, pero no esquelética. Tenía un cabello rubio y ojos color marrón.

Pero nada de eso era comparable con su sonrisa.

Y no es que su sonrisa fuese perfecta (Como la de Blaine o la de Sebastian), simplemente que su sonrisa… tenía magia. Era de esas sonrisas que te inyectan felicidad, incluso cuando te sientes morir.

Y con solo ver esa sonrisa, Kurt supo que el chico sería su perdición.

…

Decir que el lado preadolescente de Kurt salió a flote gracias al chico del cabello rubio era poco. Kurt dedicó su vida a investigar al chico en todos los medios posibles. Así fue como descubrió que era un Sophomore (Osea que era un año más grande que él), que compartía clases con Nick, Trent, Sebastian y Blaine, que McFly era su banda favorita, _Despicable Me_ su película favorita y que era la persona más dulce del mundo.

Y Kurt moría, porque sabía que su _obsesión_ con el chico estaba convirtiéndose en algo más que una obsesión. Era una necesidad patológica el salir de sus clases lo más pronto posible para _accidentalmente_ encontrar al chico en alguno de los pasillos y lograr que este le dirigiera una de sus hermosas sonrisas.

Y Kurt había hablado con Rachel sobre ello, haciendo siempre énfasis en que poseía la sonrisa más hermosa que hubiera visto, que su día se alegraba siempre que recibía una sonrisa del rubio y que estaba tratando de no enloquecer tanto por el chico con quien apenas había cruzado unas cuantas palabras. Y Rachel, su vieja amiga de McKinley le decía que actuaban tan tiernos y que debía de hablar más con él y que sabía que todo sería hermoso, solo que debía de tratar un poco más en llamar su atención...

Y Kurt trataba, de verdad trataba pero…

Pero el efecto de Jeffrey Sterling sobre él era innegable, y Kurt lo sabía. Si, la sonrisa del chico era capaz de convertir su día en una enorme masa de arcoiris, unicornios y felicidad. Pero la ausencia de ella comenzaba a tener serios efectos sobre Hummel.

Y cuando sus compañeros de distintas clases le preguntaban si estaba bien, Kurt emitía una ligera sonrisa ladeada y trataba de aparentar lo que quería ocultar: que Kurt estaba triste porque no había visto la sonrisa de Jeff por más de una semana.

Y era estúpido, porque Hummel había visto al chico toda la semana, y lo había visto sonreír. El problema era que ninguna de esas sonrisas había sido para él, y que el chico no parecía haber percibido su presencia en ninguno de esos días.

Y Kurt se odiaba porque sí, había caído por una sonrisa cuya presencia parecía ser capaz de terminar guerras y curar el cáncer, pero cuya ausencia parecía ser capaz de aspirar almas y terminar vidas.

Y Kurt se odiaba aún más, porque se había vuelto una víctima de una sonrisa que parecía no notar su existencia, pero que aún así, se empeñaba en destruirlo.

* * *

Nothing to say... Excepto que alguien me pidió un Jekurt y yo tenía una historia por contar.

Love it? Hate it? Dejen sus comentarios!


End file.
